A yellow pair of boots costs $$30$, and a white pair of shorts costs $$10$. The yellow pair of boots costs how many times as much as the white pair of shorts costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $10$ $$30 \div $10 = 3$ The yellow pair of boots costs $3$ times as much as the white pair of shorts costs.